


Attitude

by LodurS



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LodurS/pseuds/LodurS
Summary: TALK





	Attitude

“Clark！”Diana试图通过拽住他的披风阻拦他，“别这么做。”

Clark绕过她，将Bruce鲁莽推进属于蝙蝠侠的瞭望塔单间，将门落了锁。

 

“你想要什么？”  
“谈谈。”Clark盯着他。  
Wayne拽下面罩，露出浓重的呼吸与擦着血痕和汗水的额头，以及深色、深色，模糊不定的双眼与唇。  
“求之不得。”

当两人决定在工作的间隙进行性事时，他们的前戏通常会由近乎厮打的肢体接触开始。争夺主导权——像Wayne宣称并企图将粗暴快感纳入自我控制之下一样，而Clark总是在这过程中憎恨并享受他的那些自控。超人会躲避蝙蝠侠接下来所有富有技巧而喘息深重的出拳，在对方梆硬的腿部肌肉锁紧自己的脖颈并将隔着护甲的阴茎蹭到自己的喉结上时将他扯下来，迅速将他摔到随便那个硬的，稳定的板面上———现在是Bruce房间的门板。

Clark开始吻他，粗暴撸过Bruce的档部并徒手碾断他的腰带时，Wayne的反抗开始夹杂上断续的呻吟。“小心那些蝙蝠炸弹的微力板机。”他在Clark扔开蝙蝠腰带时提醒，并开始用心险恶地回踹Clark的档部——摆脱靴子的，阴凉的脚趾头灵活地隔着氪星布料踩按他的阴茎，脚趾头的边缘反复碾过他的柱身，囊袋，顶端，直到他满意地听到每一下动作时下面就发出啪嗒的水声。

“你知道我把套放在哪一格。”  
“我不知道，”Clark抬头冲他眨了眨眼，伸手抓住他作怪的脚，用嘴去亲吻并用牙齿去咬它们，上面有着他所熟悉的，每次他们做完爱后都会遗留下来的特殊味道，“而且我不准备用。”

Wayne把他的头拽起来，拖到自己面前，把自己肿且软的唇送到对方嘴里。当Bruce发现这个吻被过分延长，又或者说Clark拒绝放开他并将他在门板上顶得更紧用恶俗的方式舔他，咬他，吸他的唇时，他开始恐惧。他推Clark，却被挤得更疼，胳膊激烈地撞在金属上，刚才踩过的东西此时仅隔着他湿透冰冷的内裤烙在他的囊袋上，新流出前液不断打湿他下体更大的面积。

“轻点声。”Clark托住他并开始拽他的内裤，在Wayne的阴茎暴露出来时凶狠甜蜜地揉拽一把，“你不会希望我们在外面的朋友误以为我们在进行一场穷凶极恶的斗殴并冲进来阻止我们。”

Wayne，尚在学会重新把握自己呼吸的Wayne，在超人宽大，炽烫，厚重的手掌包裹住自己的阴茎时，发出了今晚的第一声尖叫。

 

Kent一开始并不清楚Bruce为什么在战机上对他发火。虽然他确实在战斗结束后跟那个叫Stargirl的姑娘多聊了一会儿，但超人不认为这不会是原因。  
“抱歉，蝙蝠，借一步说话。”Clark在踏上瞭望塔的第一步就拽住了Bruce。他周围的朋友们交换了一个紧张的眼神，而亚马逊公主觉得自己似乎有责任阻止两人之间的恶斗爆发。

 

“Bruce，我刚才有一个绝妙的认识。”他现在牢牢开始极其缓慢地撸动蝙蝠侠的阴茎。手指溜到最底部，托住摇晃的精囊再让他们因重量而从指缝间艰难挤下去，中指像一把低温的长剑，稳定缓慢且不可阻挡地紧贴柱身向上滑动，最后来到顶端，用仔细修剪过的指甲在铃口处刮碾按挤，直到对方本不那么硬挺的下身如同刚滑入冷却槽的铁水一样滚烫，又像在锅中煮过的橙子一样，饱满，不容置疑的坚实中带点诱惑意味的弹性柔软，香气四溢且毫无保留地暴露在他面前，“你知道你刚才的吻让我想到什么吗，Bruce？你昨晚在淋浴喷头下舔我的样子。”

Bruce在Clark扶起他的下体并企图弯下去亲吻他的阴茎时喷出了小股腥液，潮红以柱体为起点迅速冲刷全身。原本抓住Clark肩膀的手开始推搡他的胸膛，挣扎，逃离他，下身却迫不及待地往他面前送。“老天，”Bruce呻吟，咽喉里塞满了汗水与尖叫，“你今天……特别吵。”

“那好。”Kent开始快速撸动它，掐住湿透的顶端（那些液体仍像火山熔岩一样噗噗从他的指头间流下来），在Bruce不耐烦的瞪视与轻微抽搐下，Clark的指头开始向他的股缝滑去，“我们直接来谈谈刚才的争吵。”

 

Bruce说得很慢，断断续续，在Clark将第三个指头塞进他的后穴并仍掐制住他的阴茎不允许他释放时看起来尤其想要向超人求饶，又或者是不顾扭断胳膊的危险摆脱他的束缚获取自由。但他完成了他的述说，在咬到最后一个字时Clark允许他释放的举动使他几乎把自己的下唇咬掉。

“拉奥啊，你就为这种事情发火？”Clark草率拢了拢溅在自己小腹上腥稠液体，把它们通通抹到Bruce的脸与头发上，蹭过他疲惫闭上的双眼与餍足抚平的嘴角，并在对方不情愿的反抗下半骗半哄地把湿乎乎的指头塞进他的嘴里，让他舔它们，“你就为了我提议那个姑娘‘享受你的工作（have fun）’而冒犯了你‘高效 不带私人情感’的工作态度对我发火？”

Wayne模糊应了一声，仍试图将他的指头吐出来。  
“好吧，我得告诉你一个实话。当捣蛋鬼先生将我们互换身体时，我抱怨了你的靴子很紧，”超人将没入Bruce下身的手指拔出来，在Wayne开始再次不耐烦地扭动身子，并发出类似哭泣的恳求时危险地将他举得更高，冲他露出一个无辜微笑，

“我撒谎了。你的后面比那双靴子还要紧几千倍。”

 

接着Wayne失去了支撑，在即刻的失重坠落的惊恐中短促惊呼，一双手钳住了两半臀。在Bruce允许自己被更大的恐惧贯穿之前，超人蓄势待发的阴茎填了进来。

 

Bruce敢肯定自己在前所未有的尖叫。因为他门外担忧的伙伴开始猛烈地敲击门板，“BRUCE！！？？BRUCE你还好吗？”他的朋友们惊恐地询问。而Clark没有给他抚慰或者喘息的机会，开始撞击他，并且每一次都恰使他后撑的手肘敲在门板上发出规律的响声。这场性爱开始变得并非Wayne所想象的那样，超人没有允许他爱抚安慰自己的性器，没有给他语言与精神上的喘息空隙，连吻都少得可怜。

“你在走神。”Clark咬他的喉结，“保持你‘高效’的工作态度，记得住吗，蝙蝠？现在告诉我们外面的朋友你好极了。”

而Bruce不确定自己是否说了什么，但他大声的，不知耻的呻吟与尖叫多少已帮他传递了信息。现在他的脑子里填满了Clark此时烙在他身体里的那根硬铁，它曾占满自己的唾液进入自己的后穴，但从未有一次想这样毫无准备地单刀直入。尽管他非常熟悉它的形状与分量———它曾无数次被放到他的嘴里，蛮不讲理地抵到上颚。而他的舌头也熟悉上面的每一道褶皱的重量，红蓝交织的血管盘亘起的方向，以及浓重的咸腥味，不同于任何人所能闻到超人身上纯净快活的太阳的气味，Clark宣誓主权的浓郁性味道只有他可品尝并铭记。

“拉奥啊，”Clark探出一只手紧张地抹着他的眼皮，俯下身吻他，而他也迫不及待的回应，唇齿间还带着精液的味道，“你这样不说话让我开始害怕我是不是做得太过了。”

Bruce没有回答，在对方逐渐慢下来的挺动中舒缓呼吸。他望紧Clark的眼睛，把注意力集中到下部全身心地通过另一种方式感受他伴侣的形状。缓慢，缓慢，掠过汗水与眼泪冲他露出一个讥讽的微笑，揽住Clark并贴到他耳边，以他引以为傲的自控力控制后穴的肌肉突然发疯一般得紧又飞速地松懈下来，  
“‘不带私人情感’，记得住吗，超人先生？”

 

他极不情愿去回想接下去发生的事。关于Clark是如何在一块门板上将他操得吱吱乱叫，囊袋撞击声和水声像粘腻阴冷的触手揉按他的羞耻心。他的阴茎又是如何被挤在两个人之间反复磨蹭，不断地流水，射精。精液共同溅射到他们的肌肉上，甚至是下巴上，再顺着柱身与肌体流下来，蹭到Clark偶尔完全抽出的下体混合着Clark的体液插回到他体内，再连同更多乱七八糟的滚烫液体流出来，落在地砖上，干涸，滴下更多新的，再干涸。直到成为他单间里一滩永远无法拭去的污痕。

 

“我觉得你根本不想喝咖啡，你只想把我支出去晃一圈。”Clark，抱怨的，身上套着Bruce的便装的超人，从门外端着两杯咖啡走进来。  
门在合拢时发出令人心虚的异响。  
“没错。”Wayne躺在床上叹气，接过咖啡直接把它放在了床头柜上，他还在适应抽出后古怪的膨胀感，支起双腿尽力让那些混杂的液体多流出来一点，“他们还好吗？”  
“他们？你是指闪电他们？除了在我经过大厅时就开始超大声地谈论天气，并不太看我之外，一切都好极了。”  
“老天。”Wayne把头埋进枕头里。  
Clark趁机把头塞进他的腿间，用力吸吮他湿露露的后穴，抓住他双腿的手反复揉搓那些汗湿放松的肌肉。  
“嘿！”Wayne推搡他，“够了！你享受够多乐趣了！”

“但是你知道吗，Bruce？”Clark顺从地退出来，将Wayne抱起并朝浴室走去，  
“如果你想要这个，下次大可以不那么大动干戈地冲我发火，只要开口就好。”

“但这，很让你变得非常高效。Kent先生。以及你那个关于淋浴的比喻，非常，非常糟糕。”


End file.
